


The Firefighter - Short Stories

by TheHeartOfAMandalorian



Series: The Firefighter [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Firefighter!DinDjarin, Kissing, NursePractitioner!Omera, Romance, Sexual Content, Steamy, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfAMandalorian/pseuds/TheHeartOfAMandalorian
Summary: This Part 2 will contain short stories within The Firefighter AU. Especially for the little moments between Din and Omera and once the main story of Part 1 is complete.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Omera, Din Djarin/Omera
Series: The Firefighter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149152
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. The Suspenders (A Valentine's Day Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Happy early Valentine's Day ❤ This is a steamy Mandomera short story set within the AU of The Firefighter. This takes place about a week after Chapter 5 (which I why I'm trying to make it separate from the other stories since it's in the future). 
> 
> Summary: Omera finds Din very attractive, especially when he's on-duty. (Forgive me Din, for I have sinned 🙈)
> 
> Warnings: Blood and serious injury (not to Din or Omera). Steamy kissing, some more explicit elements (NSFW, 18+ only). Suspenders. [[You're probably thinking: "WTH is going on in this chapter??" 🙈]]

"You're going to be ok," the EMT reassures the impaled patient as Din holds the fence post as steady as possible in the racing ambulance. 

It was an awkward angle, keeping the now barely-conscious patient on his side and stabilizing the pole. The bleeding is under control for now, but he's clearly in a bad way, judging by the fact his upper abdomen is skewered by a metal post roughly the diameter of a baseball. It's a mystery as to how the pole managed what it did when the vehicle had crashed through the fence - all to supposedly miss hitting a stray cat in the middle of the road. Truth be told, Din might have done the same thing; although, preferably sans impalement.

Adrenaline still courses like electricity through his veins from the harrowing rescue he had largely led. Paz had been too large to fit into the crumpled passenger-side of the vehicle - the only viable approach to cut the pole - so Din had been the one to crawl in, and as-carefully-as-possible, snip the metal post with the hydraulic Jaws of Life. Freeing the man from the seat had proven even riskier than cutting the post. And after stabilizing the man's neck with a C collar and under close supervision by the medic, the two firefighters had successfully maneuvered him free from the seat as the post had thankfully just barely penetrated the cushion. 

Din's heart had been in his throat the entire time - it was one of the most nerve-wracking things he's done - and that's including _both_ his firefighting and military days. 

This man's life remains in his hands, a fact that still has his heart racing at a speed that rivals the emergency vehicle they're in. Right now, Din's only task is to keep the pole held in place - too much movement could spell tragedy. The fact that it's rather heavy, filled with concrete of all things, didn't make his task any easier and Din hadn't been able to cut it any shorter without further compromising the penetration wound. 

Sweat beads and drips down his brow - he's overheating in his heavy bunker jacket, but can't remove it as he's the only one physically stabilizing the patient while the medic works tirelessly to keep him medically stable. The patient has since passed out completely, but, miraculously, the man's vitals remain steady.

After what seems like an eternity, they finally arrive at Prairie Wind Hospital. Arms burn with fatigue and sweat soaks his undershirt. Weight shifts as they pull to a stop, and Din nearly loses his grip on the pole. He silently sighs in relief, seeing the patient remains stable as he regains control. Suddenly, the back doors swing open to reveal a team of medical staff. 

"Let's move!" one of them asserts.

He works to maintain a steady grip on the post as the EMT and a couple from the medical team carefully navigate the gurney off the ambulance.

"Careful, careful," the whitecoat bristles.

Din clears the ambulance doors, cautiously stepping down on the concrete, craning and pushing his muscles to the limit to keep the post as immobile as possible. The rear wheels of the gurney finally exit and touch down on the ground. Everyone sighs a collective breath of relief.

Now that the nail-biting transfer off the ambulance is complete, the EMT relays the pertinent information as they wheel him toward through the entrance doors:

"50s, male, status post motor vehicle accident and obvious impalement trauma to left upper quadrant from embedded foreign object, no other obvious injuries other than minor abrasions and contusions. BP 90s/60s, pulse 120s, spO2 90s, glucose 87. No apparent substance or alcohol use. No significant changes en route other than loss of consciousness about two minutes ago, pupils remain equal and reactive - previously alert and oriented times four. C-spine stabilized, peripheral line started with normal saline, and on oxymask 2 liters."

Arms rippling with fatigue, Din follows down the hallway toward the operating room, faithfully bracing the post in place. 

"Patient's holding stable," one of them reports.

They go through one last set of doors, before breaching into the surgical suite and they waste no time sliding a transfer board underneath the patient's side. The EMT takes one end and a nurse takes the other.

The EMT looks at Din, "Hold it steady."

Din nods, fumes of adrenaline keeping him going.

"On three!" the nurse on the other end directs. "One! Two! Three!" 

They successfully transfer the patient to the operating table for his surgery, one that will no doubt prove multitudes more harrowing than the rescue itself. One of the nurses takes hold of the pole.

“Thank you," she addresses Din. "I got it from here.”

He nods and slowly releases his aching grip as the woman takes the weight. The team rushes around and he quickly exits. He hopes the man makes it. 

Lungs starving for air, he stops by a sink and rinses his hands, relishing the cool water for a brief moment, then wipes the sweat from his face. The dull aching in his arms twinges as he removes his jacket and slings it over his shoulder, but the cool hospital air is like heaven on his overheated, sweat-soaked skin.

Half-delirious with chest still heaving from the exertion of the endeavor, he makes his way back down the hallway. Before he can react, someone abruptly turns the corner and shoulders collide - not hard, but enough to warrant an apology.

He spins around, "I'm sorry."

_Omera._

“Din!" a smile appears then dissipates as she takes him in. "Are you ok?” before he can answer, she’s looking him over for any obvious injury. 

_He knows he looks a little rough..._

“I'm fine, just winded,” he tries breathing less heavily, but her worried brown eyes flit over him in search of what to fix.

 _She’s so beautiful_ , he thinks.

"What were you doing?" she asks, feeling his forehead with the back of her cool hand.

"Helping a car accident victim make it here alive," he replies, still breathing heavy, but not entirely from recent exertion.

She unslings her stethoscope and places it in her ears, then presses the diaphragm over his accelerating heart.

He looks down. _What is she-?_

Her brow furrows as she listens and then she removes the device from her ears and slings it back around her neck. “It’s a little fast - I’m going to need you to follow me,” she grabs his wrist.

“Ummm?” he follows her down some corridors, completely unsure what this is about. Soon, they turn down an empty hallway.

_He was completely fi-_

Suddenly, she turns to face him, backing him against a wall.

He swallows anxiously, looking around, confused, "This isn't a patient care area…" 

She comes closer. "That's the point," she purrs with a smirk.

He raises an eyebrow in question.

 _Oh._..

 _Oh._

Both eyebrows raise in realization.

She leans close, his eyes flicker between hers. He watches as her gaze trickles down to his lips and then to his exposed neck to where she draws closer. 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” she whispers under his jaw, running her fingertips down the suspenders. She presses featherlight kisses against his hammering pulse. Mind and heart completely jumbled, his grip on his heavy bunker jacket gives way, and it falls to the floor.

A strangled moan escapes his throat, one he had no hopes of containing. In reply, she grabs his suspenders, pulling him in for a passionate kiss - lips crash and knead against each other, tongues desperately seek the other. If he was out of breath before, he's certainly suffocating now. 

_This is a good way to go_.

Just as he feels he might pass out, she breaks away. He pants rapidly, feeling a dizzy euphoria sweep over him that threatens to buckle his knees and he's very grateful for the added support of the wall at this moment.

“Sorry, I just really needed to do that,” she apologizes, pupils blown wide and face flushed. He’s sure his eyes are twice as big and face twice as pink.

“Y-you...you can do that a-anytime,” he stutters, feeling like he’s having an out-of-body experience. He must be, given he's in the presence of such an ethereal being.

She smiles coyly and toys with his suspenders. It sends delightful shivers up his spine as she grazes his skin. 

"Anytime, huh?" She then gives him another kiss which makes his heaving chest madly flutter.

He breaks for breath, and her hands splay over his sweat-soaked shirt.

"Sorry," he gasps. "All sweaty." 

_It can't be attractive...at least he doesn't smell, or does he?_

"I noticed," she runs her hand languidly underneath the suspender straps, and then pushes them down his shoulders and they fall to hang from his trousers. 

His befuddled brain works triple-time to comprehend. 

She grabs the bottom of his shirt. "Better get you cooled down." 

He chokes. "Here?" The tips of his ears flare with rising heat.

She nods and lifts his shirt. "Don't worry, no one comes back here."

"Not even housekeeping?" he lifts his arms and takes it off the rest of the way, setting it to the floor along with his bunker jacket. 

"Nothing down here to clean," she assures, pressing a gentle kiss to his pounding, sweat-glistened chest. His nerve-endings are sputtering from her touch, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

The combination of the refreshing cool air and her proximity leaves him unable to question anything any longer. She delicately blows on his skin, helping to cool him off, but it's only making his blood hotter. He cannot fathom how damn beautiful she is, her dark hair pulled back, highlighting her breathtaking features and long, lean neck. 

As he watches her fan and blow over his drying torso, he catches sight of the suspenders hanging loose from his pants. A sly smile creeps onto his face as he remembers what she had said on their date about a week ago. He slips them back up over his shoulders to test his theory.

Sure enough, she abandons her task and a deeper blush blooms on her face. Her fingers immediately gravitate toward the red straps.

"Is this fanservice?" she shyly grins.

"Hmmmmm," he chuckles with a smirk. "Just making sure my pants don't fall down."

Her eyes glint mischievously and she chuckles. "Who's to say they won't still fall?" her hands sweep downward to tease the skin just where the lip of his pants meets the curve of his hip.

_One thing's for certain - they're not going to fit for much longer if she keeps doing that..._

Mercifully, she ceases her delicate ministrations over his sensitive skin. But then she's wrapping her fingers around his suspenders again and pulling him in to yet another kiss. He can't help but wrap his arms around her, pressing her firmly against him.

He soon finds his pants are growing tight regardless, especially with her firm pressure against it…

In contrast to the rescue earlier, adrenaline and endorphins now course entirely for her. A surge of confidence hits him and he grabs her waist, lifting her in his arms and eliciting a delicious giggle from her lips that ignites something primal in him. Swiftly, he turns them, switching their positions so now _she's_ pinned up against the wall. Her legs wrap securely around his hips for greater purchase.

"Omera," he growls quietly into her ear, then presses kisses against her lovely neck, soft and sweet under his lips. A smug smile of satisfaction comes to his lips as a moan breaches her throat. He trails his kisses down to her collarbone and she shifts against his growing passion for her. It's almost too much for him to take and he pushes her more firmly against the wall, nipping along her lean neck again.

"Din," she gasps, carding her fingers through his hair. The sensation tames his attack and he lowers her to feet before they get too carried away. They're again face to face. 

She kisses down his nose to his lips. Her hands splay on his frantically pounding chest, as if keeping his wild heart from breaking free, but her plush lips coax it to try even harder.

 _Bzzzzzzzzpppppp, bzzzzzzzzpppppp_. Her hip vibrates against his.

"Mmmmmm," she moans, reluctantly breaking from the kiss and grabbing her pager. "Duty calls," she sighs and smooths back the stray strands from her braid.

"I know how it is," he nods, catching his breath and reigning in his passion. 

_He should really be getting back too before Karga sends a search party._

Regardless, a part of him is _quite_ disappointed they must part ways.

“See you tonight?” she asks, adjusting her off-kilter stethoscope and smoothing her ruffled scrubs.

His heart trips and he nods, utterly dumbfounded. 

_Tonight?_

Without warning, she grabs his suspenders one last time and gives him a heated kiss that leaves him paralyzed for a few moments. 

"You are very, _very_ sexy," she sighs, letting go. Before he knows it, she's off and disappearing around the corner. 

_So are you_ , he wanted to say, but he missed his chance, for now at least. He catches his breath as he quickly redresses then pulls the suspenders back over his shoulders again. A mischievous smile comes to his face as an idea strikes him.

 _Maybe he'll bring the suspenders home tonight…_ They need to be laundered anyway.

Still quite flustered from his impromptu makeout session with the NP, he makes his way back out toward the ER to exit and call a ride from Paz. 

“In need of some more O2?” a familiar monotone voice jokes as he passes by.

_I.G._

Breathing heavy, he huffs a nervous laugh. “I'm fine.” 

_Wait..did he know?_

He gives the eccentric nurse a curious glance, which, in return, earns an all-knowing smirk. Din's face heats and he continues on his way to avoid further embarrassment. 

_Were they_ **_that_ ** _obvious?_

Just as he clears into the patient care area before the side-exit, he catches sight of the reason for his breathlessness amidst the privacy curtains. His heart stutters and breath catches.

She's focused and skilled as she moves to grab supplies and directs a nurse. He could watch her work for hours, so very in her element, saving lives. It made him love her even more. 

_And he greatly looks forward to their time together tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evening is to be continued in a future installment of The Firefighter (Part 1, which is the main story), once Din returns to work after his week off with the kid 🥰 So it might take a few chapters to get there (forgive me for the wait!). As always, thank you for reading (:


	2. The Suspenders - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Happy belated Valentine’s Day ❤ 
> 
> Call the fire department because things are about to get *hot*! This is a steamy Mandomera short story set in the AU of The Firefighter [Yes, Din is a firefighter and Omera is a nurse practitioner]. It takes place about a week after Chapter 5 (ie, in the near future to what is already posted). 
> 
> **Summary:** Din and Omera's night together arrives (ie, this picks up later in the day, after their back-hallway smooching session of The Suspenders Part One). Omera's POV. 
> 
> **Warnings:** Implied intimacy, steamy kissing/elements (NSFW, 18+ only). Alcohol (wine). No plot, just indulgence.

They have the house all to themselves tonight. Winta is sleeping over at her friend Kalli's house after school, and Din's boy is to be at Caben and Stoke's until 8pm (which they had enthusiastically insisted).

That gave them  _ two full _ hours together.

_ Alone. _

It's been so long since she's had this kind of love in her life. The giddy happiness, weightless fluttering in her stomach, and swooning breathlessness. It was almost too much, but also not enough - a feeling that left her both full and hungry at the same time.

She wanted him so very badly.

Just thinking about the  _ interlude _ at work earlier today gets her riled up even further. With heat pooling in her cheeks, she continues tidying herself up after work and slips on a simple fitted dress. She frees her hair from the braid and soft loose waves falling to her waist. Looking in the mirror, she supposed she looked mostly presentable despite her long shift. 

Her phone blips on the sink counter and she picks it up. It's a message from Din:

_ Be there in around 20.  _

She smiles brightly at his message, excitement bubbling inside her. He didn't text often, but when he did, it was always of minimal words. On more than one occasion, he apologized for his lack of texting, explaining he wasn't really used to it. Calling was more his thing, which she didn't mind one bit - she loved hearing his voice. Regardless, she cherished whatever communication effort he made.

His message is her cue to begin making a stir fry for the two of them. After starting the quick-cook rice, she grabs the pre-sliced vegetables, thaws the shrimp under running water and preps a pan with peanut oil. Once the oil is heated, she adds the fresh veggies, stirring them as they sizzle. Next, she drizzles the sauce and sprinkles the herbs. The aromatic savoriness fills the air with its warmth, and she hopes he finds it mouthwatering as she does.

With the vegetables simmering, she lights candles, wondering if it's too much, too romantic, but she scoffs and decides it's just right. Afterall, how often does a handsome firefighter join her alone for dinner?  _ Plus, if it causes a fire, she's in good company. _

_ Knock-knock-knock _ . She hears the front door. 

_ He's here! _

A fervent smile comes to her face as she wipes her hands upon her teal apron and promptly leaves the kitchen. Butterflies dance excitedly within her chest as she hurries over to the door.

She opens the front door, immediately greeted by the tall, endearingly scruffy firefighter, clad in black fitted jeans and a charcoal button-up shirt underneath his leather jacket. 

_ He's very handsome _ , she thinks to herself, feeling quite smitten.

"Hey," he smiles shyly, shakily holding out a bouquet of sunflowers.

_ He's a little nervous, but so is she. _

She smiles even wider. "Din, these are lovely," she accepts them, smelling the golden petals. "You didn't have to." She loved sunflowers just as much as Winta and her daughter would be very happy to have replacements for the sadly wilting one currently in her room that she refuses to surrender to the community compost just yet.

"It's no trouble," he rubs the back of his head. 

She wonders if he harvested them himself and the thought makes her smile, imagining him riding his motorcycle down the highway with a tuft of flowers peeking out his saddlebag.

She smiles and reaches for his arm, "Please, come in," she gestures. 

He nods, crossing the threshold, then slips off his leather boots as she shuts the door. 

"You can hang your jacket on the hall tree if you'd like," she offers as she goes to fetch a vase in the kitchen and burn some of her excited energy.

_ He's so handsome and kind.  _ She can hardly believe this night is actually happening. She grabs a vase under the sink and fills it halfway.

"Dinner smells good," he says. 

She smiles proudly, setting the fresh flowers in the center of the candlelit table.

"Thank you. Shrimp stir fry - I hope it tastes as good as it smells," she goes over to add the shrimp in last, careful not to overcook.

His footsteps wander into the kitchen and she turns around. He about takes her breath away, the candlelight doing his boyishly rugged features immense justice. 

"Can I help?" he asks, brown eyes flickering in the flames.

She collects her senses and smiles, "It's actually ready to dish up." 

She turns back and generously portions out the dinner between two plates. 

_ But her mind was already set on dessert... _

He comes closer behind her, "You look beautiful."

Turning to him, she smiles, heat rising in her face. "You do as well." Warmth radiates from him hotter than the stove.

He chuckles softly and she's glad he seems to tolerate her banter. 

Reaching past her and nearly trapping her between him and the counter he grabs the bottle of wine, “May I?”

She nods, and he reaches to his belt, unhooking his utility knife. He makes quick work of the cork and rehooks the tool near his hip. Her eyes momentarily drift to another nearby area and she has to recollect her heady thoughts. 

“Thanks,” she tries her best smile in her flustered state as he pours two glasses in front of her. 

She takes both plates in her hands and sets them on the table. "Dinner is served," she smiles, reaching to untie her apron, but she pulls the wrong end and it knots. In her befuddled state, she fumbles with the tie.

"May I help?" he asks, setting the glasses half-full of red wine on the table.

A hot blush spreads on her cheeks and she nods. Briefly she wonders how much of a lovestruck fool she looks. 

Shifting to give him access and sweeping her long hair out of the way over her shoulder, he then carefully works the tethers loose, undoing the knot at the small of her back. 

“There,” his warm breath sweeps over the nape of her neck, which makes her hair stand-on end. 

"Thank you," she says, slipping out of it and then facing him, their faces incredibly close. 

He clears his throat. "Of course," he says politely, chest rising and falling more rapidly. She can't wait to properly take his breath away later - a thought that makes her blush even more furiously. 

_ Grrrrrrgggggllllrrrrr,  _ his stomach growls loudly, breaking the tension. 

She laughs, looking down at the source of the noise and back up to him. “You poor guy - you’re hungry.”

“Was a busy day,” he huffs an embarrassed laugh and rosy colors spread on his face.

_ Busy indeed. _ She blushes from the thought of earlier together.

"Time to eat before it gets cold."  _ And before I get hot again _ , she adds in her head.

They sit across from each other and dig in, enjoying the meal with wine. 

He takes his first bite, and she watches for his reaction, shadows shifting in the candlelight. 

"Mmmmm," he purrs, eyes rolling back in his head. It makes her chuckle.

"Really that good, huh?" she takes her own bite. 

_ Not half-bad for not measuring,  _ she assesses.

"It's really good...been getting tired of soup, but the kid loves it," he chuckles.

"That's a really good soup you make - I don't blame him for wanting it all the time," she smiles, taking a sip of shining dark wine. "How was your first day back?" 

"Very eventful as you kind of already know," he takes a sip from his glass and raises his eyebrows. 

She smirks, knowing one of the things to which he's referring. But soon, he recounts the details of his rescue of the impaled patient that he'd briefly told her about. Neither of them are squeamish, which Omera very much appreciated. She finds herself latching onto every word of the harrowing, physically-taxing tale. Hearing about his job and the difference he clearly makes fills her with pride.

"I just hope he makes it," he concludes, idly picking at the last pieces on his plate.

She reaches out and caresses his hand. "I heard the surgery was a success...you saved his life, Din."

He smiles lopsidedly, and his eyes meet hers. "I don't know about that - your colleagues did the real saving."

She smiles at his modesty, patting his hand. "It takes a team, and you were a major part."

He smiles, a dimple setting in his reddening cheeks. It has her mind wandering to the not-so-modest side of things.

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard earlier," she playfully winces. She had known he was physically exerted, but not to the extent he described: Working heavy equipment then holding onto a heavy post for nearly 20 minutes in his full bunker gear. 

_ It just spoke to his incredible stamina... _

"I should be thanking you," he sheepishly smiles, breaking her from her trailing thoughts. "That was the most pleasant trip to the ER I've had in awhile." 

She chuckles, "I'm glad I could provide such an experience." His strength, heightened state, and suspenders earlier had unleashed something feral within her that she hadn't been able to hold back. "Maybe you'll revisit?"

"As long as it's a visit for lunch...or for whatever happened in that back hallway." The rosiness on his face creeps down his lean neck.

She chuckles, fidgeting with her nearly empty wine glass. "I don't get many five-minute breaks like that." She sheepishly looks into his eyes.

He laughs, eyes twinkling with humor, "Can't say I get too many like that either."

She blushes and takes the last sip of her wine. "Wouldn't mind if it became a thing." 

_ Her filter is officially down... _

He nearly chokes on his sip of wine and she starts giggling. 

Eyes full of scandal, he looks at her and chuckles, turning very red. "How can I disagree with that?" 

She laughs, holding her hand over her mouth. "Thank you for putting up with me...I'm feeling the wine."

"I am too a little," he smirks.

Before she can even think of it, he raises from his seat and collects their empty plates and glasses to clean up. She watches him rinse the plates in the sink.

"Thanks for helping clean up," she smiles, lifting from her chair.

_ She definitely could feel the wine. _

"Thank you for the meal, Omera," he says, voice husky, turning to her.

She closes the distance, hands finding their way to his firm chest. She feels his heart falter and quicken beneath her hand - his hand comes up, gently pressing hers more tightly against his chest. His dark eyes search hers, and she understands what his lips fail to say, but his heart clearly means.

She decides to show him what she feels and leans in, kissing his lips as softly as she can manage. The kisses gradually grow more pressurized, and needy and soon she has him backed up against the counter, lips crashing against each other.

Din gasps for breath and she works to catch her own breath.

"Shall we take this to a more comfortable place?" she says breathlessly.

His skin turns a very dark red at that suggestion.

_ Oh. _

"We don't have to take it  _ that _ far," she elaborates, not wanting him to think she expected anything more than his company.

"No, I want to. Believe me," he pants and looks down at her. "If that's also what you'd like, of course."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm beyond happy," she smiles. "But I'd also like  _ that _ too...whether that's tonight or farther down the road."

He nods, and she turns to blow out the candles. Taking his hand, she leads him down the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. The heat on his skin tells her he's still just as worked up as she is.

Once in her room, she turns to face him again, and eyes gravitate back on his handsome, kissable lips. He stands there still, dilated eyes drinking her in. She gently kisses him.

Her careful fingertips tease at the highest button on his shirt. "May I?" she asks, dark eyes full of desire. 

With wide pupils, he nods, dark curls sweeping over his forehead. She can see his rapid carotid pulse and a smirk spreads on her face, feeling a small sense of pride she can get his blood moving. 

She chuckles at how very lovestruck he looks - she just hopes she wasn't overwhelming him or making him uncomfortable. That's the last thing she wanted.

"Are you sure?" she double-checks. "I don't want to pressure you."

"Never been more certain," he hushes, then kisses her lips. His hands encourage hers to continue their task.

Slowly, she unbuttons his untucked shirt, revealing olive skin speckled by a scattering of small pale scars on his chest from shrapnel he'd endured during his time overseas. Fingers find their way to comfort the wounds of the past, and his breath shudders.

She presses a kiss over his bounding heart. 

"M-mera," his husky voice exhales.

"Din," she replies in a whisper over his heated skin, kissing up along his clavicles, heat and tension building in her lower belly for him. 

Slowly, she pushes the shirt out of the way and is surprised when greeted by familiar red straps.

_ Suspenders.  _

She leans back to look him in the eyes, unable to curb the ridiculous giddy smile growing on her face.

"You still on duty or something?" she glides her fingers over the red fabric framing his fit torso.

"It's getting pretty hot in here - just doing my public service," he smirks and swallows hard.

She snorts, caught off-guard by his sly reply. She raises a brow, "Public service in private?" 

"Hmmmmm," he growls, and she feels it rumble under her palms, deep within his chest. 

A squeak escapes her as he suddenly lifts her in his arms and he takes them over to her bed.

He looks down at her, "Is this ok?"

"More than ok," she encourages. 

He gently sets her on the bed. She reaches and grabs his suspenders, coaxing him to join her. He takes the hint and swings his leg over her to straddle her on the bed. She bites her lip, absolutely giddy and smitten, trying her best to not get carried too away.

His muscles quiver underneath her touch and his breath hitches as she runs her fingertips over his bare ribs. "Is this alright?" she hushes, studying his expression, which looks a bit overwhelmed but full of affection.

He nods resolutely, "Yes."

Sliding her hands up to caress his prickly jawline, she leans up to capture his soft lips. His arms must be fatigued from earlier so she slowly sits up as they kiss and guides him so now he's the one laying down and she's propped over him. 

She looks down on him, ruddy face wearing a bewildered smile. His heaving chest on display, she gently kisses his racing heart, up his scarred sternum to his clavicles, then up his neck and chasing his wild pulse, beckoning it faster.

A pleasured moan escapes his throat, vibrating against her lips and tightening the heated coil in her belly. She kisses along his jaw, stubble prickling her lips as she makes her way back to his lips to steal his breath. His hands find their way to the small of her back and she breaks her passionate kiss, absolutely coming to her breaking point.

He looks into her eyes, "Do you want to?" 

She smiles, heart racing, "Yes." 

At that simple syllable, he starts kissing her again. They lift from the bed, shaky hands gently reach to remove the final physical barriers. The suspenders soon find themselves off his shoulders, joining the other clothing on the ground.

Din stares, frozen as his eyes take in her bare form before him.

"Beautiful...you're beautiful."

She chuckles with nervous, excited energy and feels heat rise in her cheeks. 

_ To be before him, completely bare, felt natural, felt right. _

"And you're unfairly handsome," she retorts, eyes sweeping over his rugged frame, trying not to impolitely linger on the very physical proof of his attraction. It earns a shy huffed laugh on his end.

Gently taking his trembling hand, she guides him back to bed.

\---------------------

The firm warmth of his body, soft skin, and steady, reliable rhythm of his heart lull her nearly to sleep after the incredible height of their shared passion. 

Tonight is a night she would never forget.

She tenderly kisses his kind heart and he holds her closer. Tracing his scars, she glances at her alarm clock and realizes just how time had flown. 

"It's almost 8," she hushes. _His boy would soon be ready to pick up next door._

He shifts to look too. "Ten more minutes of being with you," he hugs her more tightly, pressing a kiss to her crown, sending a sweeping tingle over her skin.

She snuggles in closer, breathing his scent, feeling his warmth and unconditional affection with every heartbeat. She'd soak up every minute, every moment she could with him. 

She is most definitely in-love with her firefighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**  
>  So much for slow burn - I just gave you an inferno! I hope you enjoyed it even if it's out of chronological order to the main story (I skipped ahead in honor of Valentine's Day ~~and personal indulgence~~. I plan on continuing the main story within the next month or so - work and life are busy. Thank you for reading and supporting this story and being patient <3 
> 
> Also, HUGE shoutout to fellow Mandomera author @sheena-is-a-punk-rocker for pre-reading and assuring me it doesn’t totally suck! Thank you so much - you have no idea how much you reassure me, especially since this is THE steamiest Mandomera I’ve ever written...


End file.
